


untitled

by csichick_2



Series: Loki Verse [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Babies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's latest experiment ends up with a surprise result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by RP that took a major crack turn.

John steps through the gate feeling far more nervous than he looks. It's almost never a good thing to get immediately summoned back to Earth. If he were being relieved of his command, he probably would have gotten some sort of warning from Cam if no one else. The fact that Landry calls him straight into his office doesn't help his nerves, especially not when he sees O'Neill is also there.

“Generals,” he says, hoping he doesn't sound as nervous as he feels.

“At ease, Sheppard. And take a seat,” Jack says, looking far too amused.

“What seems to be the emergency, Sirs?” John asks, taking the empty chair.

“How much do you know about the Asgard, Colonel,” Landry asks, neither his face nor tone of voice giving anything away.

“Just what's in the reports,” John responds. “Both the official and unofficial ones.”

“So you know about Loki then?” Jack asks conversationally.

John groans. “Who did he clone this time?”

“It's not quite that simple,” Landry says.

“Sir?”

“Loki combined two DNA samples before creating the clone,” Landry says. “And then the clone didn't age like it was supposed to...”

“Loki made a baby,” John deduces, not sure he wants to know where this conversation is headed. “I get why this is problematic, but why does it concern me?”

“Loki used your and McKay's DNA,” Jack says.

“He did what!” John exclaims, momentarily forgetting he's in a room with two generals.

“For whatever reason, Loki combined your and Dr. McKay's DNA before creating the clone. And since the clone didn't age, Thor brought him here figuring we'd know how to deal with the situation,” Landry says. “If you and Dr. McKay choose not to raise the child, we'll arrange for him to be adopted.”

“But there are regulations...” John begins.

Jack sighs. “Extenuating circumstances. Besides, no one's asking, no one's telling, and while we may question your sanity, no one gives a shit.”

John looks back and forth between the two Generals. “Rodney doesn't know yet, does he?”

“We thought he'd take it better if you told him,” Landry says cautiously.

“Doctor Weir isn't going to like dialing Earth twice in one day,” John says, hoping he's not going to have to wait to discuss this with Rodney because two Generals are seemingly afraid of him.

“He'll be here in an hour,” Jack says. “The kid's in the infirmary if you want to see him.”

“Is he alright?” John asks, concerned.

“He's fine. Just seemed the safest place for him,” Landry says.

“I'd like to see my son while I wait for Rodney,” John says, knowing the second the words leave his mouth, he'll be raising this child, even if Rodney doesn't agree.

*****

Rodney is not in a good mood when he steps through the gate. He was no idea why they couldn't have summoned him at the same time they summoned John – it certainly would have saved them from taxing the ZPM unnecessarily. His mood worsens when he sees who is waiting for him at the bottom of the ramp.

“Well if it isn't Colonel Lemon Killer. Here to finish the job this time?”

Cam sighs. “One, you know full well that John gave me that lemon. Two, I'm citrus free this time.”

“Well isn't that reassuring. Can you at least tell me why we had to tax the ZedPM by dialing Earth twice in one day?”

Cam shrugs. “All I know is that I'm supposed to take you to see John in the infirmary.”

“The infirmary!” Rodney exclaims. “What has the damn fool done this time?”

“I know just as little as you do,” Cam says. “He appeared to be in one piece when I saw him.”

“Well he's really good at hiding injuries so that doesn't really mean anything.”

“If it were serious...” Cam begins, but then trails off once they reach the infirmary. “Holy shit.”

“What do you mean holy shit?” Rodney demands, shoving past Cam. His features turn dark when he sees John cradling an infant.

“I'll uh, let you two talk,” Cam says, making a quick exit.

*****

When John sees Rodney's anger, he realizes that this probably wasn't the best way to tell Rodney about their son. “Rodney, it's not what it looks like.”

“Not what it looks like!” Rodney exclaims. “I get dragged back to Earth, told by your lemon wielding friend that you're in the infirmary, and then I find you cradling your little love child. And you're telling me it's not what it looks like? Who's his mother and where is she?”

John sighs and mentally berates himself for not anticipating that Rodney would react that way. “He doesn't have a mother. This is our son.”

“Wait, you mean you cheated on me, had a kid, and now want me to raise it with you? Are you insane!?”

“Dammit, Rodney,” John all but yells, really hoping the baby doesn't wake up and start crying. “He was cloned by the Asgard. Loki got a little creative and combined our DNA. When he didn't age, Thor brought him here.”

Rodney's next insult dies before he can say it. There is no way John could come up with a lie that interesting. “That really is our son?” he asks quietly, inching closer to John and the baby.

“Yeah,” John says quietly, stroking the baby's face softly. “You want to hold him?”

“I'm afraid I'll drop him,” Rodney says, hovering just out of arms reach of his son.

“You won't,” John says reassuringly.

Rodney sits down next to John, who carefully passes the baby over. “He's so tiny,” Rodney murmurs. “And has your eyes,” he adds when the baby opens his eyes and then promptly closes then again, snuggling into Rodney's chest.

“I'm just glad he doesn't have my ears.”

“I don't know, they are kind of cute,” Rodney teases.

“Well you weren't the one that got called an elf until you got big enough to beat up the bullies picking on you.”

“Point,” Rodney concedes. “You know I never thought I wanted kids, but now that I have him in my arms... They are going to let us take him back to Atlantis, right? And what about your career? Won't raising him together get you thrown out of the Air Force?” Rodney babbles.

“As for my career, O'Neill said no one cares. And if they did, I'd give it all up in a heartbeat for us to be family.”

“Family,” Rodney murmurs. “I like the sound of that.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715981) by [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2)




End file.
